


Накануне затмения

by daana



Category: Berserk, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Suricate: Макисима + Берсерк (опционально Гриффит + ПП), ключ "Просто это очень опасно — говорить кому-то о своих самых сокровенных мечтах"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Накануне затмения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suricate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/gifts).



\- Подделка, - говорит господин Сибата, искусствовед и преподаватель истории искусств в закрытой школе для девочек. Поднимает герметичный пакет с объектом на уровень глаз, оглядывает придирчиво и внимательно. Снова повторяет:  
\- Да, это подделка. Несомненно, очень хорошая, но тем не менее...  
\- Под что подделка-то? - невежливо перебивает Сасаяма. Садится на край стола рядом с Сибатой, качает ногой, едва не задевая светлые брюки гостя. - Чтобы что-то подделывать, должен быть оригинал, а?  
Когами на мгновение становится неловко - это привычная и незначительная неловкость, и он уже почти не замечает ее. Не обращает внимания на то, как Сасаяма фамильярно успокаивает пострадавших или грубит латентным преступникам, подлежащим аресту. Но Сибата не то и не другое, он приглашенный консультант, и вовсе необязательно демонстрировать ему...  
Становлюсь похож на Гино, - одергивает себя Когами и невольно улыбается. Сибата в этот момент тоже улыбается, собираясь начать говорить, - и Когами ловит улыбку, адресованную не ему. Кажется, вообще никому не адресованную.  
\- В одной частной коллекции, - неторопливо говорит Сибата, - есть чудом сохранившиеся портреты основателя города.  
\- Холст, масло, все такое? - Сасаяма паясничает, строит из себя невесть что.  
\- Нет, - Сибата как будто не замечает его тона, - шелк и шелковые нитки. Удивительно, что они сохранились. Так вот, этот амулет присутствует на всех портретах, и...  
\- Но вы уверены, что это подделка, - снова перебивает Сасаяма. - А почему?  
\- Я просто вижу, - пожимает плечами Сибата. - Он, очевидно, сделан намного позже. Не тысячу лет назад. Использованный для изготовления материал и инструменты... - он снова улыбается, обрывая сам себя. - Если необходимо, я могу заполнить и прислать форму экспертного заключения. Но ничего особенного в ней не будет.  
\- Обязательно, - Сасаяма спрыгивает со стола. - А то большой босс Гино откусит нам головы. А штуку я себе возьму, Ко, ладно? Дело же все равно закрыли.  
Когами морщится, слушая, как Сасаяма треплет языком. Сасаяме плевать на его недовольство, он ловко вытягивает из пальцев Сибаты пакет с поддельным амулетом, разрывает тонкий пластик.  
\- Буду похож на основателя, - бормочет он, - только веревочку приделаю.  
\- Не будете. - Сибата встает. - Он выглядел совсем иначе. Это все, инспектор Когами?  
\- Да, - говорит Когами, - спасибо.  
И зачем-то идет проводить гостя до лифта.  
\- Знаете, что мне интересно, - говорит он, пока на табло медленно сменяются этажи, а Сибата обводит холл скучающим и рассеянным взглядом. - Если почти никто не видел этих портретов и не знает, как выглядит этот амулет. Зачем его было подделывать?  
\- Да, - соглашается консультант после недолгой паузы. - Это действительно хороший вопрос, инспектор.  
Лифт гостеприимно раскрывает двери.  
\- Обращайтесь еще, - говорит Сибата, твердо и коротко пожимая ему руку. - Мне у вас понравилось.

\- Что значит, "потерял"? - Тома ходит по маленькой гостиной, подходит к окну, отдергивает занавеску и смотрит на дождь. - Я его не терял, он случайно выпал. И он мой. Пусть они его вернут, почему ты его не забрал?..  
\- Знаете, инспектор, - насмешливо говорит Макисима, разливая чай. - Один мой коллега потерял эту штуку в Симбаси в относительной близости от неопознанного трупа, если вы не возражаете, я бы вернул ему его вещь. Сколько сахара?  
\- Сколько всегда, - Тома не оборачивается. - Но он мне нужен.  
\- Если нужен, - рассеянно говорит Макисима, - то вернется. Или забери его сам, в конце концов. У патрульного Сасаямы Мицуру.  
Тома щурится на свое отражение в мокром стекле.  
\- Заберу. Ты сказал им, что это подделка, да?  
Плывущее в струях воды отражение Макисимы кивает.  
\- Но он настоящий, - говорит Тома так твердо, будто сам себе не верит. - Я хочу, чтобы он был настоящий. Чтобы было хоть что-то настоящее.

Макисима отставляет чашку, подходит к нему. Упирается подбородком в его плечо и смотрит сквозь темноту и дождь туда, где горят сигнальные огни на шпиле башни Возрождения.

\- Это очень опасно, - говорит он негромко, почти шепотом, - рассказывать кому-то о своих самых сокровенных мечтах.  
\- Тогда и мечтать опасно, - откликается Тома.

Макисима улыбается. Он знает, как знают и остальные ангелы: подземные воды уже окрашивает кровь, а у безумцев в Токородзаве поднимается уровень стресса. К пиршеству все готово.


End file.
